jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Draaykon
Adrien Draaykon is the co-captain of the Draaykon Smuggling Crew. Biography ---- Early Life 'Firrerre' !#!ERROR!#! Young Adulthood !#!ERROR!#! 'Coruscant' !#!ERROR!#! Quest for Revenge !#!ERROR!#! 'On The Hunt' !#!ERROR!#! The Smuggler's Life !#!ERROR!#! 'The ''Midnight Shadow !#!ERROR!#! Personality and Traits Adrien is cool and cocky, he likes to keep his roguish side to the front. He tends to make people dislike him because it's easier for him to stay at a distance from them emotionally, but he himself cannot help but to gain an emotional attachment to them to the point where he would sacrifice his own life to save them. Sometimes he can be rash, over-confident, and impulsive, but most times he plans his moves to excessive detail. He likes to play the fool in some cases, the clown that people tend to underestimate, this is a tactic that he has used to his advantage on many occasions. He also has a liking for the ladies to the point where it supersedes, at times, the job at hand, around them he is very flirtatious though sometimes he doesn't mean to be. Most think of Adrien as a self absorbed rodder that only cares for his own gain, however Adrien often puts his family and friends before himself and others that he has no connection to. In short, he's a thief with a heart of gold. '''Strengths: *Strong Empathy - Adrien has an impeccable ability to read people and know what they're thinking or feeling, this makes it hard for people to deceive him and play him for a fool, it also has other advantages that work well in many situations. *Iron Will - Adrien is not force sensitive, however due to his extremely strong will and training he is resistant to the effects of some force powers. *Weapons Expert - He is also an accomplished swordsman, in fact he was once an assassin secret organization tasked with hunting force users and killing them. In addition to his expertise with blades, Adrien in a bit of a marksman, no where near the skill of his brother, Tobias, but he can hit the target. *Natural Leader - He has strong leadership skills and the ability to inspire people to follow him. Of course this does not apply to everyone but most. *Smuggler's Luck - He has a good sense of danger, the classic line "I've got a bad feeling about this" is often uttered when he has a gut feeling that something is about to go wrong. *Undetected - Adrien is a master of the art of stealth. He uses sneak attacks quite often in battle. *Additional Skills - Pilot, street savvy, theft, stealth, healing ability (Firrerreon), able to see in the UV color spectrum (Firrerreon), agile, funny/witty, and intelligent. He's mildly tech savvy but it's not really a strength. 'Weaknesses:' *Emotional Connection - Adrien's biggest weakness is also one of his greatest strengths, his ability to get close to people emotionally. This can cause him to be impulsive, angry, depressed, and a number of other emotional responses that sometimes impede his ability to think rationally. *Womanizer - He has a weakness for women, as previously mentioned, in this regard he tends to think less with his head and more with another part of his anatomy. This causes some questionable decisions on his part. *Implosive Anger - He has a temper, and while he can control it most of the time, when he is set off it's in a blind rage. It takes a lot of build up to get to this point but when it's there, it's hard to get rid of. The best thing is to let it play out and avoid him...if you can. *Force Prejudice - He has an extreme hatred for force users. He is sometimes blinded by it to the point where he would rather kill the magic man than finish what he was doing. *Hero-Complex - He has a hero-complex, with a very anti-hero attitude. He has a need to be the hero, though it's purely subconscious, or at least he's not fully aware of it. This often gets him into trouble that he could have avoided. *Impulsive - Adrien is impulsive, sometimes acting before thinking...though it's rare that he acts this way outside of an emotional or sexual manner. *Cocky, Arrogant, and Mouthy - His mouth gets him into trouble sometimes, often because of his over-confidence combined with his cockiness. *Prideful - His pride is also a weakness in some cases, but only to those that threaten it. *A Flirt - His flirtatious side is also a weakness, sometimes you just hit on the wrong guy's girl...or girls...sometimes that's fun too. *Never Wrong - He's always right no matter how wrong he may actually be. Appearance Adrien stands 6’4”, weighs 198lbs, and he is quite handsome. Adrien has blue eyes and light brown hair that is typically long, reaching about midway down or the base of his neck. He usually sports a thick five o’clock shadow and has very pronounced dimples when he smiles. Adrien is rather fit as he works out almost daily and tends to stay rather active. Adrien usually wears plain color button up shirts or just a t-shirt and jeans. He also wears a black leather trench coat sometimes and gloves but that is usually only when he is on a job or meeting with a client. On the inside of the trench coat is where he keeps his swords when not in his old spec ops gear. Biology The Draykon's mother was human and their father was Firrerreon. Adrien received the super healing factor of the Firrerreo as well as the long life span and, while dormant, the changing of skin color when angry or scared, but typically he appears human. He has two sets of eyelids one is a completely transparent nictitating membrane which allows them to see into the ultraviolet spectrum of the color scale and the other set are normal human eyelids though the membranes are invisible to spectators. Adrien did not receive the two tone hair color trait of his father's species nor the highly developed canine teeth though his are slightly larger than a baseline human. Weapons and Items Weapons *2 hand crafted retractable phrik swords (katana's) *2 DC-15s sidearm blasters, with shoulder holsters. *4 concealed blades ejected from his arm bands *2 small pointed blades for jabbing and penetration. Inside forearm. *2 broader blades for slashing. Outside forearm. *2 knuckle plate blades *10+ throwing knives on belt *1 medium sized knife on thigh or boot *1 concealed blade in the end of each boot *1 large field knife lower back Items *Cigarettes *Flask *Pazaak deck *Sabacc Deck *Credits/Credit chip *Datapad *Comlink Relationships and Romances During his life Adrien Draaykon has had many relationships ranging from friendship to romantic. He is quite well known for his womanizing and his undying loyalty to his friends and family. 'Family' !#!ERROR!#! 'Friends' !#!ERROR!#! 'Enemies' !#!ERROR!#! Behind the Scenes Adrien Draaykon was NOT created, and is NOT written by Scott Ortiz.